Chocolate Flavored Angel
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: For YGO Fanfiction Contest Finals YMxY Marik gets stuck in a blizzard on Valentine's Day. He thinks that it's the worst day ever until he gets stuck in the Kame Game Shop. Will Yugi change his mind or just get really, REALLY sugarhigh? Or BOTH? XD Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO. But hey, if you all wanna think I do I have no obligations. I'm just evil like that.

Author's Note: Well, for one, I am proud to announce that this fic is one of two finalists in the YGO Fanfiction Contest!! (angels sing as the crowd applauses)

I'm so hyped at being in the finals… I'm giving thanks to all you wonderful peeps at the contest!! Especially Compy and Ryou-chan—you two are the awesomest ever.

The pairing for the final round was **Crossshipping**, or **Yami no Marik x Yugi Mutou**. Granted, hard pairing, but I like how this came out. Took a while finally getting the right plot bunny, but here it is, for all of you to read!

I hope you find it amusing! _Viva la_ YGO Fanfiction Contest!! XDD

#2 Author's Note: Rated T for Marik's cursing (as if we be without it) and just because I rate it **T**. Thoughts are _italicized_… also, because I like italics. It's all about me… I wish. It's also related to Valentine's Day… this was supposed to be finished a few days ago. But… nah, it's a belated gift. Peace out, Cupid.

**Chocolate-Flavored Angel**

**By: Angel's Nocturne**

He made up his mind; he didn't need anyone to tell him otherwise. He wouldn't listen, not that he ever did before. It was simple fact—with the weather the way it was and with all the pathetically love-sick mortals running amuck through the streets of this wretched city, Yami no Marik knew one thing was certainly clear:

_Valentine's Day is THE worst day of the **whole fucking** **year**._

Marik growled miserably as he trudged down the street, trying without luck to brush all of the flurries out of his wild corn-silk hair. His narrow lilac eyes were even more like slits now as he attempted to peer ahead of him, into the mess that was the blizzard he was unfortunately _stuck_ in….

The blizzard he was obviously too ignorant to hear about on the news.

Although, when did he _ever_ pay attention to that ridiculous talking box anyways? He thought he recalled Malik mentioning something about the weather to him, but he had brushed his hikari off like always.

He didn't listen to _anyone_, like _always_.

And he was stuck in a mess he couldn't get out of, as _always_.

_Ra-damnit! Now I have to walk through this stupid snow storm to get back to the house…. _He glowered at the dark grey sky, the swirling fog of white flurries whipping against his sun-kissed skin and smoky eyes. …_The Gods despise me, I know it._

He mumbled curses under his breath, most of them in Egyptian as he forced his feet to plod through what appeared to be at least seven or eight inches of the dreaded white stuff. They didn't have this shit back in Egypt. No, Egypt had _sand_—always sand, nothing more. Never anything _else_ to worry about, unlike Japan, where Marik quickly learned of the rain, thunder, and snow storms that frequented it every other season.

_Hmph… I don't see why we can't just move back to Egypt. Even Ishizu bitches about the fucking weather here… I bet the **Pharaoh's** got something on this! I'm sure he'd just **love** to see me looking this way. _Marik could imagine how pathetic he must have appeared right now—wet, freezing, and immeasurably pissed. He was sure that if the Pharaoh could see him now he would smirk and look so damn pleased with himself, as if _he_ had something to do with this nasty blizzard and him being stuck outside.

Maybe he did… Marik wouldn't put it past him. That bastard was supposedly a good guy but when it came down to it he could be just as despicable as Bakura. Marik snickered, but grimaced as a burst of cold wind slapped him, stifling his chuckle.

It figured he would get stuck in the worst blizzard of the season the _one_ time he decided to go out and buy himself some snacks instead of forcing Malik or Odion to do it. Normally he waited until one of them ventured into the miserable outside world of screwed-up society to retrieve for him some pocky and potato chips, but today was not Marik's day.

Malik had extra schoolwork to finish (lest he risk an F in Chemistry, and face the unwanted wrath of the PMSing hag a.k.a. Ishizu) and Odion promised Ishizu that he would cover a later shift at the museum this week. So, left to his own devices, Marik decided to brave a trip to the local convenience store and use his _own_ money to grab himself some munchies.

… Well, at least that was what he was going to tell his hikari (in reality he stole the Millennium Rod from his bedroom and brainwashed the store clerks into letting him take as much as he wanted). To Marik's disdain the entire store was FILLED to the brim with Valentine's Day candy, all pink and red in heart-shapes and every other shape under the Ra-damn sun that was related to the Hallmark-invented holiday. Even his precious _pocky_ was in all the disgusting colors of the stupid thing. But, he wanted his candy, so…

_So **what** if it's colored PINK? It's still has sugar in it… I just won't LOOK at it as I eat it. _ He grimaced, wiping some icy bits that stung his face. _… If I ever get home to eat it, that is._

He paused, surveying the area around him. The wind whipped about, howling in his ears as snow flurries turned into icy daggers, cutting into the open patches of skin that were his face and hands. The three giant bags of chocolate candy he snatched felt like lead weights in his arms, but so did his legs. The bottoms of his tank khaki pants were soaked from beings dragged through the snow, and the red scarf he had reluctantly wrapped around his neck flapped in the breeze like a banner against the endless white world he was lost in.

_No, not **lost**, _Marik insisted, irritated as he shielded his eyes from the icy gales. _I must be close to hikari's house…I'm sure it's around here somewhere._ Carefully he walked forward, trying his best to see the road and the edge of the sidewalk so as not to fall and drop his precious cargo. Unfortunately the snow storm was so thick he could barely see past his own nose, much less the ground beneath his feet which was already a blanket of snow.

_Oh, well **this** is just great._

He couldn't hear anything beyond his own thoughts. The wind howled and roared around him, deafening Marik from the outside world. The air nipped at him constantly, making his skin bite and his teeth chatter. His fingers were numb, despite the thick black gloves he wore, as well as his ears, nose and the rest of his face. His hair was soaked with snow, so it splayed limply around his head, and his body shivered with the effort to continue through the storm. Beyond the blanket of haze Marik could see no one walking the streets, and he hadn't seen a car pass by in a long while now.

_Of **course** all the little mortals have vanished… it's that stupid holiday. All of them have gone off with their partners and spending this cozy afternoon by some stupid fireplace eating stupid expensive chocolates and are making stupid love to each other ALL NIGHT LONG…! _Marik sniffed, either because he was annoyed or because his nose was starting to run from the cold. _Well, you won't see **me** there, wasting my time. Not when there's a world to dominate and Pharaohs to slaughter…._

Marik chuckled darkly as he then continued his journey through the snowy abyss, his breath coming out in steady, translucent puffs. They quickly died away, however, when he found out how truly cold and numb his mortal body was becoming. He glowered instantly.

_Damn! Much longer out here and I'll freeze to death. _His smoky lavender eyes squinted against the wind, searching for some sort of sign he was near Malik's home. All he saw was white.

Marik decided quickly that he wasn't going to be stupid and keep going around in circles like he had been. No—much more of that and he would surely turn into an Egyptian popsicle. For now, until the weather was acceptable, he needed to find somewhere to hang out and eat his candy. The only problem was, where would he go…?

_Who cares! Anywhere will do right now!_ Marik thought through gritted teeth, pushing into the gales as he staggered down the sidewalk, hoping he would come across a store or house soon. He may have been the dangerous and virtually invincible Yami Marik, but if there was one thing he wouldn't fight, it was the weather.

Soon a grey silhouette came into view ahead of him. He paused—it was small, so it wasn't an apartment building or anything. Probably just a tiny ranch house or a shop. Marik grinned weakly.

_That should do_. Marik jogged over to it, the silhouette barely taking on any new color beyond the misty blanket of white that swirled in his vision. With his eyes barely open against the cold he stumbled towards a door, his one arm barely holding all of his candy as his other hand fumbled with the knob. To his relief it wasn't locked, and the door gave way instantly.

_Yes! _Just then the wind slammed into his back, sending Marik stumbling forward as the door swung out of his grasp to open fully. The Egyptian curses colorfully, as the bags of candy slipped from his numb hands and splayed out onto the tiled floors inside. The door behind him banged loudly with the force of the gales, as a small bell above it jingled with every motion.

…_Stupid fucking door_. Marik slammed it shut, ignoring the loud shudder it sent throughout the building. With that done and a contented smirk on Marik's face (reddened all over from the bitter winds), he turned back around to see where exactly he was.

He wasn't in a house—he knew that for sure. It was a shop of some sorts, shelves and shelves of what Marik perceived to be games lining the walls. He saw card packs for Duel Monsters over in the corner, as well as some more common game sets that he wasn't as familiar with. A glass counter was towards the back with a cash register sitting on top, and it was completely unattended.

Marik forgot he was cold and about his candy for a moment. He grinned maniacally—he could only imagine how much money might possibly be in that register.

_Excellent… now I can go out and buy MORE candy… keh heh heh!_

He started to saunter towards it, but stopped when he suddenly heard the sound of footfalls from somewhere in the store.

"Yami, that you?" a meek voice called out. The footfalls drew closer as a figure emerged from a stairway by the counter, and Marik pulled Malik's Millennium Rod from his back pocket. "I was getting so worried when I heard about the storm and you were still out there—"

The voice stopped, as well as the emerging figure as amethyst eyes fell upon hard lavender… and the extended Millennium Rod, pointed directly at _him_.

"M-Marik…?"

Marik froze.

_Oh for the love of…it's that cursed vessel of the Pharaoh, little **Yugi**…!_

He simply stared at the boy from where he stood—inside his mind he found a wall and started banging his head against it. How on EARTH did he end up at the house of Yugi Mutou?

He must have walked in the wrong direction… damn snowstorm! He was never even CLOSE to Malik's house… in fact he was actually_ farther_ away from it! Now he was trapped with the chibi version of his mortal enemy with three bags of Valentine's Day candy and a blizzard outside—

_Keh! Not if **I** have anything to say about it!_

Yugi was still standing by the stairs, looking at him with worried eyes. "Marik, what are _you_ doing here…?"

"Is that how you mortals greet people these days? I thought you might have said something polite like 'hello'…." Marik watched Yugi carefully, trying to keep his lips from cracking into a grin at Yugi's befuddled expression.

The boy shook his head. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. You just surprised me because… well, you've never come to the Game Shop before…." The youth's big eyes looked past Marik at the window, where they focused on the whirling snowstorm outside. "Did you walk all the way _here_? In this _storm_…?"

"Not intentionally, I can tell you _that_ much," Marik said, irritated. He loosened his hold on the Rod, crossing his arms in annoyance across his chest. "I came here to get out of the blizzard. Nothing more." _And I intend to leave as soon as possible too…if the Pharaoh is by any chance around and finds me with his little aibou then there will be worse things for me to deal with than this stupid weather…._

His expression soured at the thought of the Pharaoh. Wait—was he going to avoid little Yugi because he was _afraid_ of the Pharaoh? Marik growled under his breath—why should he be afraid of the Pharaoh? The thought of him being afraid angered him—he would in no means be considered scared!

_Hmm… maybe it **would** be in my best interests to spend some **time** with little Yugi_, Marik thought deviously. _After all, if it upsets the Pharaoh… it might just be worth investing in… keh heh heh!_

Yugi's eyes studied Marik, as if looking for a sign of deceit. No one could really trust Marik—not even Malik, who was his own hikari. After a moment of watching the boy's face seemed to lighten as he approached Marik slowly.

"Well, the weather's still pretty bad out," Yugi commented, "so it looks like you're… stuck here."

Marik brushed back some of his snow-soaked hair. "Keh. I could leave anytime I wish. The weather doesn't scare me."

Yugi shrugged, trying to appear calm as he said, without a stutter of nervousness, "Um, I guess that's true… but, if it comes down to it… I suppose you could wait the blizzard out here…."

Marik raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Really, now? Are you sure that you don't mind? I know I'm not exactly regarded with much acceptance in your home…." He raised his eyebrows to Yugi, and the boy seemed to understand.

"Oh, Yami's not here right now. He went out to the grocery store, so I'm guessing he's still there, waiting for things to clear up. And my Grandpa's in America, visiting an old friend." Yugi smiled warmly. "So as far as how you're regarded in my house right now, you're very welcome to stay."

Marik gazed at Yugi, cautious. For some reason he didn't trust Yugi—was the little brat trying to lure him into a trap? What _if_ the Pharaoh was still there—he'd be beaten alive for sure.

However, the boy's expression was so… innocent, so pure, that Marik couldn't find a hint of a lie in them. The thoughts there were genuine and unbiased. Marik felt such oddness towards it—was Yugi really willing to let him stay in his home?

"Hey!" Marik was ripped from his contemplations as he saw Yugi start heading back towards the stairs, as he jogged towards the upstairs apartment. "Do you want anything to drink? Maybe some hot chocolate or something?"

"Uh—hot chocolate," Marik snapped, trying to sound as menacing as he felt a few minutes ago. As Yugi disappeared up the stairs, Marik smacked his forehead with his palm—what just happened? It felt like all his threatening venom had been sucked dry… he couldn't even muster a _little_ bit of malice in Yugi's presence. What was going on?

_Damn that vessel and his pacifying nature!_ Marik hissed. _I can't believe I'm being so easily manipulated! I can't let my guard down, not for a second! _It seemed little Yugi's sweetness was just a lethal as the Pharaoh's God cards.

Plopping on the floor, Marik took out some of his chocolate hearts and began to gobble them down with a vengeance. He needed a little sugar-fix right now… something to ease his nerves—

Wait, what nerves? When the hell did he get _nervous_?

Yugi quickly returned, two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in his little hands. He cheerfully handed one to Marik, who took it without so much as a thank you and sipped it. It was a very good hot chocolate, Marik had to admit… full of the sugary goodness.

Yugi sat down beside him on the floor, smiling as Marik soon chugged his drink down, despite it being scalding hot. He sipped his daintily, as his chibi eyes fell upon the three huge bags of candy that surrounded them.

"Um, Marik?"

"What is it?"

"… What are you doing with all this _candy_…?"

The wind outside howled as snow whipped against the glass windows. Marik finished his chocolate drink and looked at Yugi with half-lidded eyes. "I like chocolate." He took another heart out and started to munch on it noisily.

Yugi watched him eat it, as if befuddled by the simplicity of the answer. "Oh, um, yes, well, I can see that." Marik ignored him and took another chocolate out, this one a dark caramel heart. He sucked on it loudly as Yugi continued. "But… all this Valentine's Day candy… were you gonna give to someone special for Valentine's Day?"

At this Marik stopped, swallowing what was left of the sweet in his mouth. He stared at Yugi for a moment, before chuckling darkly, to Yugi's obvious confusion.

"FAH! As if I would buy anyone _anything_ for this stupid holiday you mortals celebrate… how ridiculous!" He then grabbed another chocolate, but instead of eating it he just picked at the wrapper with his fingernails. "I am an entity of the _darkness_. Of what use would a holiday of love and happiness by to me?"

Yugi contemplated the darker one's words for a bit. "But," he retorted," what is with all the candy—?"

"I JUST LIKE CHOCOLATE, OKAY??"

"… But—?"

"No buts. This is all they had in the damn store. Nothing more than that." Frustrated, Marik gobbled down another three candy hearts in haste, stuffing his cheeks full of the sweet goodness. "What should it matter what kind of candy it is? It is candy. _My _candy. End of story."

Yugi nodded absently, as if he understood. Marik felt satisfied—at least the boy would stop plaguing him with inquiries. They were starting to annoy him.

But before he could enjoy the moment of peace, he suddenly heard Yugi's meek voice speak up. "… Hey, can _I_ have some of that?"

Marik rolled his eyes. Did this child not know how to listen when people spoke to him? Grumbling, he turned to look at Yugi chidingly. "Listen, what did I just say? This is _my_ candy, and that means only _I_ can—"

He stopped, looking at Yugi. The smaller teen was staring at him with the _biggest, most adorable_ eyes he had _ever_ seen. They looked as if they took up half his cherub face, his little pouting lip barely seen… but by Ra, Marik couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were just too… too… too fucking _cute_!

"Pwease?" Yugi's lip quivered, and Marik started to feel funny. He never felt this way before—his stomach was twisting in knots and he felt ill. What was this… what evil magic was this…?

Then Marik realized, with horror, that what he was feeling was _guilt_. He never felt _guilt_ before… not even when he stole Malik's pocky and blamed it on Odion. He was too evil a being to feel guilty about _anything_ he did… but Yugi's ultimate attack of cuteness had weakened his defenses!

_No…! Must… resist… cuteness…!_

The big eyes stared for a little longer, all big and cutesy and completely mushy to behold. Marik held off as best as he could—

"… Pretty please???"

**30 minutes later**….

"TEE HEE _HEEEE_!!"

Marik watched in both slight shock and amusement as the boy he thought to be the most innocent, incorruptible being started to ransack his chocolate stash, seizing handful after handful of chocolate hearts. Yugi didn't even take the time to remove the wrappers sometimes—Marik nearly cringed as he watched him chew on the tin foil, getting to the chocolate.

… _Maybe he's not as innocent as I once supposed…._

Marik had thought maybe ONE chocolate would pacify the youth, but as soon as he started Yugi didn't seem to stop… and before Marik knew it the whole first bag was _EMPTY. _

And that was just the first seven minutes.

Marik knew he had almost as much as Yugi, but he wasn't nearly as… well… sugar-high. He had done this kind of binging so many times before that he was immune to it, but _Yugi_… well….

"And this one time I was watching the video Jonouchi got me—this was the one with the three woman in it and the midget—and they had it censored but I could KINDA see what was going on and it was so good maybe I should lend it to you sometime or maybe not since Grandpa took it away and he's been watching it himself lucky bastard—"

"Yugi, don't you think you've had ENOUGH of that?" Marik interjected, his voice irritated. _Enough of MY candy…?_

Yugi pouted at him, his eyes rounding to the size of dinner plates… very cute dinner plates.

"But—but—but I bet ONE more couldn't hurt…."

Marik's eye twitched, staring at Yugi in all his cuteness. Finally he sighed.

"Oh, go the fuck ahead." _DAMN YOU, YUGI!! DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIKARI-PUPPY-EYES OF PERSUASION…!_

Yugi instantly grinned, knowing in his sugar-high haze that he had won the battle. He took another handful and downed them without hesitation. Marik watched, semi-uninterested. Then an idea came to him.

He grinned deviously. _Oh, little Yugi, you may have won the battle, but I can still win the WAR! … Keh heh heh!!_

"Oh _Yugi_?"

The spiky-haired boy glanced up, his lips covered in chocolate. "Whmmhmm?" Marik translated that to "what".

He eyed the candy Yugi held so protectively in his little grubby hands. "I think you've had too much of that chocolate." Before Yugi could complain he grabbed the bag out of Yugi's grasp and leapt to his feet, holding it away from him. "So I say, no more for you."

Those words were the magic switch. Suddenly Yugi's face darkened, and Marik felt the unease of the boy's chibi eyes crawl down his back.

"…_Gimme my chocolate…" _Yugi hissed. He sounded like something out of a B-rated horror movie… or a hissing kitten.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "… no way in Hel—WAH!!" Yugi jumped up, suddenly pawing at Marik, trying to grab the chocolate. Marik managed to jump away, though, a laughing grin on his maniacal face.

"What, you think you can overpower _me_?" Marik taunted. He held the bag of chocolate treats high over Yugi's head, as the smaller youth jumped like a trick dog to try and get them. Marik cackled at the performance—why hadn't he thought to get Yugi sugar-high more often. It was simply too much _fun_!

Panting, Yugi started to slow down, watching the candy with hungry eyes. Marik stood over him, waving the chocolate around teasingly.

"Oh, are you too tired now?" he cooed. Yugi growled, his eyes glued to the bag. Marik grinned as he then removed one of the chocolate hearts from the plastic bag, then from it's wrapped. He rolled it between his tanned fingertips, before putting it between his teeth.

"Ha!" Marik said, gripping the chocolate tightly. "What will you do now, Yugi? You can't get _this!_ Just try and see!"

There was silence. Yugi paused, his eyes calculating and then turning into their chibi cuteness.

"_Marik…_" he whispered in wonder, before—

"GIMME MY FUCKING _CHOCOLATE_!!"

Screaming like a howler monkey Yugi tackled Marik to the ground, taking the spirit by surprise. Marik had no time to react as Yugi knocked him on the floor and ravenously clamped his lips to Marik's, grabbing the chocolate with his teeth as well.

"Whammhminthwwm—!!" Marik struggled to get Yugi off, but the small boy had somehow gained super-human strength from the sweets he devoured, for he couldn't remove the leech. He felt Yugi take the chocolate from him, wrapped his little tongue around it aggressively.

… And with that, his tongue brushed against Marik's, and somehow triggered something Marik NEVER, _NEVER_ imagined doing with little Yugi:

They started to kiss.

… _Well THIS was unexpected…._

Marik wasn't sure if Yugi was aware of it, now contented with his chocolate, but their lips were still clamped tightly together and Yugi was not getting off. Though confused, Marik didn't argue with the notion—in fact, it was actually quite pleasing.

If the Pharaoh ever knew about this he would have Marik's head without question. Marik smirked at the thought.

_All the more reason to enjoy this corruption_, Marik thought deviously. He slipped his own tongue into Yugi's mouth, feeling around as he tasted chocolate in every crevice. _What better way to get revenge then to claim what is their most prized possession…._

He thought about the look on the Pharaoh's face if he knew… so much so that he didn't realize that Yugi had stopped kissing him. Vaguely, he recognized the lack of movement, he managed to separate Yugi's lips from his, staring at him with confusion and annoyance.

"For Ra sake, what is it now?"

He looked at Yugi's face. The teen's expression was frozen in panic, and to Marik's own the boy's hands were gesturing to his throat. That could mean only one thing….

_Oh Ra he's choking on the fucking **chocolate**!!_

Marik shoved Yugi off of him. What the hell was he supposed to do for choking people again? He knew he saw this on TV but he never really managed to pay much thought to it… after all, why on earth would he ever want to _save_ a life…?

Meanwhile, Yugi continued to gasp for air. He was learning pretty fast of the evils of chocolate….

_A-ha_! Marik finally remembered what that motion was to help a choking person. The name was long forgotten, but the notion was not. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's stomach and started to push, thumping his clenched fist against it in hopes the boy would cough up the little candy heart.

"Come… on…!" Marik hissed. He prayed no one happened to be watching this right now. He betted how it must have looked so _wrong_. "Get… it… OUT!"

He kept pushing, but to no avail. Yugi's face was now changing to the color purple… it would have almost appeared humorous if this was a different situation.

"Argh!" Marik growled, thumping again. "Breathe!" He pushed again, but no luck. He inwardly screamed in fury.

"OH FOR… THE LOVE …OF **RA**…! DON'T…FUCKING **DIE** NOW… IT WAS JUST …GETTING **GOOD**… YOU LITTLE **BASTARD**—!"

Right on the word "bastard" Marik gave one more resounding thud. Something brown and small flew out of Yugi's mouth and the boy started to cough and gasp for air.

Marik sighed and let him go. _Well, at least that settled **that**, _he thought, relieved. Then he discovered something to his horror: _Wait… did I just **save** little Yugi?_ He glowered at the youth, who now curled on the ground.

"Hmph… not even a _thank you_?" Marik asked, aggravated now. He poked little Yugi, but the boy gave no response. Marik spat angrily, "You know, I didn't _have_ to save your life—"

He turned the boy over. He looked as if he were sleeping.

"ZzzzZzzzzZzzz."

And snoring too. _Loudly_ snoring.

Marik's eye twitched. _Oh, **joy**… he must have passed out from all of that sugar. _Smiling smugly, Marik got off, brushing the dust from his khaki pants. _Well, that's his own fault! He shouldn't have consumed that much chocolate then!_

He glanced outside, at the progress of the storm. He noticed with relief that the severity of it had diminished, leaving only a light wind to onset the flurries. He could now see the world beyond the snow, and though there was a good half a foot out there to trudge through, the weather was no longer so bad he could not leave.

Marik grimaced. "Finally. Now I can leave this Ra-awful place!"

He didn't bother trying to awaken Yugi. What was the point of that? Better to leave the boy here confused and filled with blotted memories of what took place. It would wreak more havoc that way besides.

_Plus I don't feel like explanations. _Putting on his coat, he retrieved the remaining bag of chocolates, and wrapped his red scarf around his tanned neck. He glanced at Yugi one last time, at the sleeping angel with chocolate covering his little lips. For once in his life, Marik smiled without malice or spite.

_Hmm… maybe there is more to this Valentine's Day then you mortals have led me to believe…._

Opening the door, the flurries sweeping in with the cold of winter, Marik left without a sound. He left nothing behind of his existence except candy wrappers, an empty hot chocolate mug, and the taste of his mouth upon Yugi Mutou's lips, curled into a contented smile.

The rest was left, like the falling snow, a pleasant memory.

---

Author's Note: (GASP!)

Uhh… I wish I didn't rush to finish this.

Hope y'all thought this was interesting. Marik x Yugi is a strange pairing but I think I did alright. Thanks for reading, and I hope you found it good enough (or bad enough for some of you) to review and give me your thoughts!

HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!! XD


End file.
